Tears and Weddings
by Paigeolivar4
Summary: Alfred and Kiku are getting married! Yay... not. Arthur is going to help even though he was in love with Al... and get's comforted by Ludwig... and then theres the wedding and- UGH! I'm bad at summaries! R&R?
1. Chapter 1

Arthur was in a pinch, to say the least. He was late to the world conference meeting and was suffering from a bloody hangover thanks to a certain frog challenging him to a drinking contest, which he had won might I add.

And all thanks to that bloody frog he had forgotten to set his alarm clock. Luckily, he only woke up an hour late, leaving him with ten minutes to change, brush his teeth, comb his hair, eat something, and run up to the conference room. Sadly, there was no time to take a shower.

After rushing to get ready Arthur left the room precisely one minute before the meeting was supposed to start. It would be impossible to get to the 24th floor in one minute considering he was on the 10th floor.

Instead, Arthur took his time in getting there knowing he was going to be late no matter what. As Arthur made it to the conference room he happened to notice it was oddly quiet. Normally you could hear the arguing nations throughout the entire hotel.

Arthur turned the door knob slowly. As he opened the door all the way he noticed the room was empty. He took a step inside and noticed there was only one nation in the room who had been writing on some documents until a certain Englishman had walked in.

Now blue eyes met green as Arthur stared at the worn out looking nation. It was Ludwig, the personification of Germany.

"H-Hello there chap! Sorry I'm late but… where is everyone?" Ludwig let out a sigh and stood up, putting all of his documents neatly in his folder before walking over towards Arthur.

Ludwig stopped in front of Arthur and folded his arms. "Ja.. well… all of the nations decided to get drunk and party last night so the meeting has been canceled." Arthur moaned. "Bloody wankers…" Ludwig chuckled.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one who thinks so…. But if I remember correctly weren't you at that party as well? And drinking quite a lot I might add." Arthur glanced at the wall, then at Ludwig, and back to the wall. "Well… you were there too…"

Ludwig smiled genuinely at the Englishman. "Ja…. don't get me wrong though Arthur… I admire the way you have the motivation to come to the meeting even with a hangover."

Arthur smirked and crossed his arms. "Well of course! I'm the bloody United Kingdom! It's to be expected!" Ludwig chuckled at the ranting Englishman and sighed. "Ja… well… see you tomorrow... same time."

"Good bye." Arthur waved until the German was out of sight. When he was gone Arthur clutched his head and sat down. Bloody hangover.

0000000

That evening Arthur was invited to eat dinner with Alfred and Kiku. They had something important to discuss with him.

"Well… what is it?" Arthur glared at Alfred who had been trying to avoid the subject while Kiku sat there nervously. They were at a German restaurant; after all they were in Berlin, Germany.

"You see…. well….. dude… ALRIGHT! Me and Kiku have had a secret relationship for the last few months and we are like totally getting married and we wanted you to be the first one to know!" Arthur stared dumbfounded. Well…. He certainly hadn't expected that.

"Oh….." Arthur's reaction made both Alfred and Kiku a little nervous. He wasn't going to attack them was he?

"Congratulations" Arthur stared in between the two of them, careful not to make eye contact. He felt like he was on the verge of tears. The smallest thing could make him crack.

"Well… if that's all… I think I'll take my leave now." Arthur stood up to leave when Alfred grabbed his sleeve. "Hey! The hero wasn't done speaking yet! We want you to be the bride's maid!" Arthur's expression went blank. He opened and closed his mouth a few times before Kiku spoke up.

"What Alfred means is the best man… but we would like your help in the planning for the wedding." Kiku blushed and stared at the floor. He knew Arthur wasn't happy but it was too late now.

"Ah…. W-why of course! You can count on me! Now… I really must be leaving. I'm late for… a meeting I had arranged with…. Germany…." Alfred laughed. "Hahaha! Don't worry! The hero will make sure you get there on time! I'll even escort you to his door!"

Arthur mentally face palmed. Alfred was such a git. "No… that isn't necessary… really." The American and the Englishman went back in forth until Arthur finally gave up. He just hoped Ludwig would play along.

0000000

Alfred insisted on ringing Ludwig's door bell at least a hundred times before giving Ludwig the chance to get to the door. "America?" Ludwig looked puzzled as he stared at the American, then noticed Arthur and Kiku who were behind him, both looking away.

"Yo dude! I came to drop off Arthur!" Before Ludwig could let out any words, Arthur pushed him inside. "Well thanks Al! Congrats again! Bye!" Arthur closed the door and sighed. He could have sworn he heard a "No problem dude! I AM a hero after all!" but decided to ignore it.

"Uhh…. Arthur?" Arthur felt his heart skip a beat. He had almost forgotten about the German who's house he had just barged into.

"Umm... haha…. Well you see…. Sorry about this Ludwig…. It's just… I needed to get away from them and you were the first thing that popped into my head….." Ludwig glanced at the floor, a slight blush on his face.

"The first huh…." Arthur patted Ludwig on the arm a little too roughly. "Well! Thanks! You were a big help in letting me get away from those gits…. Haha…. Did you know they are getting married..? And I'm helping them…. " Tears started to form in the brits eyes.

Ludwig brought him over to his couch and both of them sat down. "You don't like those two getting married?" Arthur had tears streaming down his face. Ludwig put his hand on Arthur's shoulder in an attempt to comfort him.

"A-Alfred!" Ludwig wasn't sure what to do. He had never felt heart break before so he wasn't sure how to comfort the brit. Ludwig decided the best thing he could do was to hold the Englishman in his arms until he stopped crying.

Ludwig swung his arms around Arthur and held him close. At first Arthur stopped crying and looked up at the blushing German in shock, but then he gave in and started crying into Ludwig's chest.

Ludwig tried his best to comfort the poor man. All he could do was rub Arthurs back and hold him close. He felt powerless as the Englishman continued to sob into his chest.

**A/N:**

**Sooo my first attempt at a GerUk! I find them so cute~ And yes I am afraid Artie had feelings for Alfred…. But he get's over it since he wants them two to be happy~ Even though I'm not a huge fan of UsxJpn all too much but they r alright I guess~ Well~ Please R&R~! X3**


	2. Chapter 2

After what seemed like hours to the German, Arthur had stopped crying. "…. Arthur?" Ludwig let the Englishman fall into his arms like a princess. The German noticed Arthur had fallen asleep.

Arthur's eyes were puffy and there was a small frown plastered on his face. "… Cried yourself to sleep…." Ludwig closed his eyes. He could feel Arthur's heartbeat on his chest. Arthur's warmth felt nice to the German, those thoughts were quickly thrown out of his mind as Ludwig stood up and carried Arthur bridal style to his bedroom.

Ludwig gently placed Arthur on the bed, careful not to wake him up. It was only after the German settled Arthur in the bed that he noticed the brit was gripping his sleeve. The German tried to make Arthur let go but this made Arthur pull the German closer and squeeze Ludwig's arm.

Ludwig blushed. Arthur's face was much too close to his own, making the German nervous. This is what you would call…. A situation.

Careful not to wake the brit up, Ludwig tried to pull his arm out of Arthur's grasp. His attempts however failed, and Arthur just pulled him in closer, making Ludwig fall over the brit. Being as careful as possible, the German crawled over the Englishman and laid down on the other side of the brit.

The second he laid down Arthur wrapped his arms around the German's body and buried his face in Ludwig's chest.

"Mein got…." Ludwig mumbled under his breath as he tried to calm down. His face was bright red and Arthur's steady breathing on his skin didn't help.

When Ludwig attempted to move again he heard a whimper next to him coming from the sleeping brit. Examining the British man closer you could see his grip tighten and his expression turn to one almost pained.

"A-Arthur?" The heavy German accent echoed in the room and didn't receive a response from the brit who was already deep in sleep.

Ludwig let a small smile fall onto his face and he slipped his arms around the sleeping Englishman. "Guten nacht Arthur…"

0000000

The personification of Germany was more than a little shocked to see Arthur's face right in front of his the next morning. The brit had a goofy grin on that made him look like a little kid, but none the less Ludwig jumped out of bed and fell onto the floor, successfully hitting his head on the nightstand on the way down.

"Scheisse…." The German clutched his head in pain and looked up to see a worried brit staring down at him.

"Are you quite alright? I do hope that wasn't because of me…." It was. "Nien… I'm fine…."

The rest of the morning seemed to go by rather quickly as the two nations got ready for the meeting. Arthur ate breakfast and took a shower at Germany's house before the two quickly stopped by Arthur's hotel room.

"Please, come in. I have to change but you can watch t.v. while you wait. No point in waiting upstairs since the meeting doesn't start for another few hours." Ludwig nodded in agreement and took a seat on the brit's bed while Arthur disappeared into the bathroom.

0000000

England and Germany were the first two nations to arrive in the conference room, as to be expected. Ludwig made his way to the front to start setting up while Arthur took a seat and started setting out important documents.

Slowly, other nations started to make their appearance into the room.

America and Japan were the last to enter. (Together of course) Alfred ran up to the front with Kiku and slammed his hands onto the table. "Dudes! I have an important announcement! Kiku and I are getting married! And you're all invited! By the way! Arthur's the bridesmaid and Ludwig is the best man!"

Ludwig looked over at Arthur, who at first looked sad but quickly covered it with anger. "You bloody git! I'm not the bride's maid! I thought I was the best man!"

Kiku stepped forward, deciding he should probably clear up this misunderstanding. "Arthur-san… what we mean is there are technically two best men…. Since we don't have a bride's maid…"

The personification of Germany decided to step in. "When did I ever even agree to be a best man?" Alfred gave Ludwig his signature smile.

"Just now!" Ludwig stood up and slammed his fist on the table. "Dumm Kopf!"

And that's when all hell broke loose.

0000000

After the 'meeting', Alfred, Kiku, Arthur, and Ludwig all met up at a café to discuss the wedding.

"So dudes! It's up to you to make this wedding awesome!" Arthur scoffed disapprovingly at the American.

"And when the bloody hell is this wedding?" The quiet Japanese boy cut in. "In two months…"

Arthur nearly choked on his tea. NEARLY. Ludwig may have had to pat his back a few times so he could regain his composure but other than that he was fine…..

"T-T-Two months! Bloody hell!" Kiku started to fidget nervously while Ludwig was still worried about Arthur's well being.

"Yeah! So! You guys better get to work! Hahahaha! See ya Kiku!" With one final kiss good bye to Kiku, Alfred left.

Kiku gave a small cough to get Arthur and Ludwig's attention. "Shall we start?" The two other nations nodded in agreement. This was going to be a stressful two months.

0000000

Since Arthur and Ludwig were both in charge of the wedding it was decided that Arthur would stay at the German's house and Kiku would stop by every now and then.

Arthur dropped his bags on the floor and collapsed on Ludwig's couch when they got back. The German grabbed the brit's bags and brought them to his bedroom since he didn't have a guest room. Once he came back Ludwig stared at the Englishman sprawled out on his couch.

"You alright Arthur?" Arthur had his hand covering his face but it was still obvious that he was either crying or on the verge of crying.

The smaller blonde took a deep breath and sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Bloody Americans….." Ludwig gave the brit a sad smile before sitting down next to the Englishman.

"I-I may not be very good at uhh… this sort of thing…. But if you want to cry or complain… I'm right here….." Arthur held a very blank expression on his face, which didn't ease the German's worries. Perhaps he said something wrong?

Out of nowhere the brit started to laugh. At first Ludwig was surprised by the sudden outburst but then got used to it and started smiling at the laughing Englishman who had tears in his eyes from laughing so hard.

"I-I'm sorry chap! It's just- I never knew you were so sentimental! Don't get me wrong or anything- I mean- well…" The German placed his hand on the brit's shoulder to silence him and tell him he understood. The Englishman smiled and let out a sigh before falling back into the couch.

"I'm fine…. I'm sure I'll get over it… I AM the United Kingdom after all!" With one final smirk Arthur closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, leaving Ludwig sitting there awkwardly.

0000000

After careful consideration, Ludwig decided to give his bed to the brit and to take the couch for himself….. he didn't sleep well.

**A/N:**

**So considerate Luddy~ hahaha needless to say the next morning he didn't feel too good…. -_- R&R please~! X3 **


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Ludwig woke up with a sore neck and back. Even though he was in pain he immediately started on breakfast in fear of Arthur possibly wanting to cook as an apology.

As the German was finishing up making the breakfast bratwurst, Arthur decided to show himself and walked out into the kitchen.

"Guten morgen." The German's voice was stoic and straightforward, but still held a sense of sincerity in it. "Good morning" The brit yawned as he made his way to the already set table and took the seat across from Ludwig.

They ate in a comfortable silence but when they were finished Arthur demanded to wash the dishes. Ludwig protested at first but eventually gave in and just decided to wipe off the counters while Arthur washed the dishes.

As the German absent mindedly cleaned the counters he started to think back to the brit and his troubles.

_Arthur must be in a lot of pain right now. I don't know how I would react if the one I loved was getting married… AND asked to help them with their wedding! Why are American's such dum kopfs! Honestly, who can't notice the pain he-_

There was a loud crash that broke Ludwig out of his thoughts. When he spun around he found Arthur with his hand bleeding and a broken plate on the floor. Ignoring the plate, the German ran up to the brit.

"Arthur! Are you alright?" The bleeding blonde shrugged and started to pick up the broken pieces of glass that were scattered over the floor.

"I'm fine…. But this plate isn't… sorry…" Ludwig let out a relieved sigh and then a short chuckle. He grabbed the brit's hand and pulled him up off the floor.

"Come on… let's go get your hand cleaned up, ja?" The injured blonde nodded in agreement and fallowed the German to the bathroom.

Once the two blondes made it into the restroom Arthur sat on the edge of the bathtub, and Ludwig searched for bandages. The slightly pink brit decided to break the awkward silence. "I really am sorry Ludwig…. Even though you're letting me stay here I ended up shattering once of your plates… "

The German couldn't help but chuckle lightly to himself about the way his British friend was acting. "Don't worry about it… It's just a plate. I'm more worried about that hand of yours… ah, found it…" Ludwig pulled out a roll of bandages and placed it next to the sink.

"Will you come over here please?" Arthur stood up and walked over to the sink. "Danke" Ludwig gently grabbed Arthur's hand and placed it under the already running water. The taller blonde carefully started rubbing off the dried blood that was around the cut.

The blue eyed nation looked over at Arthur who was watching his hand get cleaned. His cheeks were a cute rosy color and his massive (yet adorable) eyebrows were knitted together as if he was concentrating on something.

Ludwig got caught up looking at the brit's features that he accidently let his fingers slip and slide across the cut on the other's hand, earning him a pained hiss from the other blonde.

"S-Sorry!" Ludwig jumped up and put his hands up defensively.

"Don't worry about it chap, it's quite alright…." Despite the man's words, his face still looked slightly pained. Ludwig held up the bandages and gestured to Arthur's hand nervously.

"I'll be gentle… " The other blonde smiled and moved his hand out in front of the German, who then proceeded in wrapping up the brit's injured hand.

While Ludwig was wrapping up the injured hand, he couldn't help but glance up at the red Englishman who was staring off into space. The German himself started to turn a little pink before finishing up the bandaging and letting go of the wrapped up hand.

"T-Thank you" "N-No problem" The two stood there for a few awkward moments until there was a knock at the door.

"Must be Kiku! I'll go get it!" And with that Arthur walked out of the bathroom and disappeared out into the hall. Ludwig quickly fallowed after putting away the rest of the bandages.

0000000

Another day of hard work passed before they knew it and it was time for Kiku to leave. "Good bye Arthur-san, Ludwig-san…"

Kiku ran out to the car that was waiting for him in the driveway with an overly enthusiastic American in the front seat. Arthur closed (slammed) the door just after the two kissed and started to make out.

Noticing the stares from the other blonde in the room, Arthur let out an awkward cough and quickly apologized.

"It's alright…" The two stood there awkwardly once again until Arthur broke the silence.

"I uhh…. Noticed you had slept on the couch last night…. Please, feel free to take the bed… I can sleep on the couch…." Ludwig sighed disapprovingly.

"Nein… you're the guest so you can take the bed." A disapproving glare was thrown at the German, and the argument began.

0000000

In the end, they both ended up sharing the bed as a compromise. Arthur on the left and Ludwig on the right.

Somehow Arthur managed to fall asleep the second he hit the bed. Ludwig on the other hand was not as lucky. He laid in bed awake for what seemed like hours until he felt something brush his side. Looking over he could see it was Arthur's head rubbing against his shoulder.

After a few seconds the sleeping blonde stopped and everything was normal again, that is until a few minutes later when he turned in his sleep and his left leg ended up between both of Ludwig's, not to mention the brit's left arm was sprawled across the German's chest and Ludwig could still feel Arthur's head up against his shoulder again.

Ludwig's face turned ten shades darker as he lay there awkwardly, trying to pretend he didn't notice the sleeping nation's limbs all over him.

And thus began another sleepless night for Ludwig.

0000000

Days started to roll by, which quickly turned into weeks, and then a month, and before they knew it they were down to crunch time with only a week left before the wedding. They still needed to discuss the actual ceremony and a few problems that were along the way; Number one problem, walking down the aisle. They only had one girl and five guys. (Only Gilbert and Matthew would be going down together anyway so they aren't the main problem.)

Main problem: 3 guys, 1 girl.

"No way aru! I am not dressing up as a girl!" Yao, Arthur, and Ludwig were the three men, while Mei was the only girl.

"But dude~ You gotta~! Then it'll be even! Come on!" Arthur glanced over at Ludwig, who looked like he was about to snap at any moment, and decided to step in.

"Hey, dumb ass, how about Ludwig and I walk down together since we're both the best men and therefore it shouldn't matter, right?" The American seemed to think this through carefully, even though everyone knew he wasn't actually thinking and just wanted to make it look like he was.

"Well…. You do have a point…." The brit let out an exaggerated sigh.

"Ludwig, you don't mind do you?" Arthur looked to the German expectantly.

"That's fine with me…." The Englishman gave a thankful smile before turning to Alfred and Kiku.

"So we're all set?" Everyone nodded in agreement and moved onto the next topic.

**A/N:**

**Hey guys! XD ummm~ so I wasn't really planning on mentioning the whole actual planning stuff since it would probably just get boring after a while talkin about colors and dresses and blah blah blah~ Also I'm not sure whether to actually go through the wedding or just summarize it :P Tell me what ya think please! And if ya have an opinion on whether or not to go through the whole wedding or just parts or just summarize then please tell me~! XD Please R&R! X3 **


	4. Chapter 4

Before anyone knew it, it was the night before the wedding. Everyone was staying at a 5 star hotel near the beach Kiku and Alfred were getting married at, but, thanks to budget cuts(I love those~), Arthur and Ludwig ended up sharing a room once more.

Ludwig stared at the one bed that occupied the hotel room, trying not to show his exhausted emotions.

Arthur seemed to notice the German's discomfort. "Hmm? Oh sorry… they only had one bedded bedrooms when I made the reservation…"

Trying not to sound too displeased, Ludwig just nodded. Arthur started to shuffle through his bags, leaving the taller blonde to just stand there and stare at him. There was a sudden knock at the door that snapped the German out of his daze. Feeling as if he had been caught staring, Lugwig started to turn a rosey pink before answering the door.

It was Alfred, and Kiku. "Hey dude's! 'sup! Anyway! We're all heading down to the pub! Feel free to join us! See ya!" And with that the two left.

"Uhh… Arthur, do you want to go?" The brit looked up at the now more stoic German.

"Sure, well I don't see why not…" They both nodded and smirked at each other in unison before making their way down to the pub.

0000000

"And- hic- And then! And then he told me he was getting married! Can you believe it! That git!" Arthur was currently jumping up and down at his seat at the bar next to Ludwig, who was listening to his drunken babble.

"That arse… hic- b-but I'm over him now! Honest!" The brit had subconsciously moved closer into the German, which didn't go unnoticed to still sober blonde.

Ludwig felt a blush creep onto his face, but didn't move back. "I-I think you've had enough drinks, ja? Let's go…." The Englishman's face fell ever so slightly, but didn't complain.

The blue eyed nation pulled Arthur closer as they walked through the crowds. Ludwig could have sworn he saw the brit's face go ten shades darker, but just thought it must have been from the alcohol.

When the two made it outside Ludwig leaned Arthur up against the wall. "I'm going to go get the car… stay here, ja?" Arthur gave the taller blonde a drunken grin that made Ludwig's heart skip a beat. "A-Alright then…" And with that Ludwig went to go retrieve the car.

Arthur lay against the wall humming to himself drunkenly, until the door next to him flew open and a very drunk Alfred stepped out.

"A-Artie? Heyyyyyyy~" Arthur sighed, feeling the hangover start to come already.

"Hi" It was a very short response, but made the American smile none the less.

"!" The oh so very drunk Al pressed Arthur against the wall.

"Huh? W-wait a second! What are y-" The older nation was cut off by a pair of lips crashed up against his own. At first he didn't know what hit him, but when he felt Alfred's tongue up against his lip he snapped back to reality and pushed the younger off of himself.

"W-What the hell Alfred!" When the brit looked back at his American friend he found that said friend on the floor asleep.

Arthur looked around confusingly for a second or two until his eyes met bright blue ones that belonged to a certain German. At first they just stared at each other, but eventually Arthur couldn't keep quiet any longer. "H-He's drunk…" After stating the obvious, Arthur then started wobbling his way back over to Ludwig.

The German then snapped out of his daze and walked up to Arthur and started helping him so that he wouldn't fall. "Ja…. And so are you." The smaller blonde chuckled and both got into the car.

0000000

Ludwig finally managed to carry Arthur all the way up to their hotel room, then he promptly collapsed on the bed.

After taking off his shoes, the German laid down in bed, ignoring the movement next to him, until of course the brit's elbow smacked him in the head. "H-Hey! Wh-what the hell?" Arthur was attempting( and failing) to change out of his suit.

"Want any help?" Ludwig couldn't help but get annoyed when the Englishman didn't respond and continued to fumble with the buttons on his shirt.

In a quick, annoyed movement, Ludwig pinned Arthur down on the bed and started to unbutton his shirt. It was when he saw the blush on the brit's face that he realized what it looked like he was doing. "I-I'm just helping you change! Alright?" All he got as a response was a nod from the only other person in the room.

With the growing blush spread across his face, Ludwig managed to finally take off the smaller man's shirt and pants. When they were off, the German let out a relieved sigh and fell back onto the bed, closing his eyes.

Thoughts about that night started to form in Ludwigs head. _I really wanted to kill Alfred just now… I would have to if it weren't for him being passed out and Arthur being right there! Scheisse! How dare he kiss Arthur! And after all he's been through because of that oblivious idiot of a nation! Dum kopf! I'm going to KILL YOU! _

He felt someone latch onto his arm, startling him out of his thoughts. "Good night Ludwig" "Guten nacht…..Arthur"

_Maybe I'll wait a while to kill him…. Since Arthur seems alright…._

0000000

The next morning was frantic. The two blonde nations woke up rather late and were trying to get ready for the wedding, but with only one bathroom that's kind of difficult.

"Hey, Ludwig, want to switch ties? Since your suit's black and mines white, might as well switch the ties so that we match since we'll be walking down together…" The taller German gave a quick nod before handing Arthur his black tie and taking the brit's white one.

As they were leaving, Arthur noticed Ludwig's tie was crooked. "Ah… wait a second, Ludwig, your tie." The German stopped and turned around as Arthur stepped closer and straightened out the taller man's tie.

"All right. Done." "D-Danke…" The brit nodded and continued to walk, Ludwig fallowed after him.

0000000

The two made it just in time before the ceremony started and walked down the aisle without any problems, except for afterwards when a certain French frog commented on their swapped ties. Other than that, the wedding went well….. sort of….

A certain British man MIGHT have been cursing under his breath the entire ceremony about wanting to punch the git for kissing him, but wouldn't, since it was his wedding day and it wouldn't be the gentlemanly thing to do. Ludwig, however, was clenching his fists the entire time, that is, until Arthur asked him to dance. After THAT, the wedding when quite well.

**A/N:**

**Sort of-ish a little thingy about that wedding in there~ But not to much :P I hope….. ANYWAY! It's not over yet! I think maybe one more chapter… Also I'm stuck between having a 'wtf?' ending or not…. Tell me what ya think~ Please R&R! X3**


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a week since the wedding and Arthur was back in London.

As he went through his suitcase he noticed that he had forgotten to give Ludwig back his tie and get his one back as well. Just as he thought this, however, there was a knock at the door.

The brit neatly set down the tie and stood up, walking to the door. "I'm coming!" As he opened the door, however, instead of a perverted frog like he was expecting, there stood an awkwardly blushing German.

"L-Ludwig? P-Please, come in!" Arthur moved out of the doorway and took a few steps back, allowing the German entry into his house.

Once he was in, Ludwig held up a white tie and coughed. "This is yours…" The smaller blonde nodded in acknowledgement before walking off.

"Fallow me, I'll give you yours back now too." The taller of the two fallowed the Englishman around the house until they were in his room. The brit picked up the black tie and handed it to the German. "D-Danke… and here" Ludwig handed the white tie off to it's owner.

"Thank you…." The Englishman started fumbling with his tie awkwardly, a blush creeping onto his face. The German moved his hand up and tilted Arthur's head up so that they were looking at each other.

The brit let his blush darken, as did Ludwig's light pink one that was slowly consuming his face. The German stared with half lidded eyes into the pools of emerald before him, slowly being pulled in.

"Arthur…" Their lips gently collided with one another, and Arthur noted that it was nothing like the sloppy drunken kiss he had gotten from Alfred not too long ago.

When Ludwig noticed the brit not pushing him away and actually kissing him back, he gently wrapped his arms around the other's waist pulled him closer. They stood there like that, gently kissing each other softly, until they both ran out of breath and pulled apart.

Ludwig, still holding Arthur in his arms, gave a soft smile to match his dusty pink cheeks, making the brit blush even more. "Arthur…. I-I love you…" He inwardly cursed himself for stuttering.

Arthur rested his head in the German's chest. "I love you too" They both started smiling and continued to stand there for what seemed like hours, until a drunk French bastard burst into the brit's house only wearing a rose.

The End~

**A/N**

**The ending was sort of…. But they did end up together~ And it's all happy~ Just Francis ends up with a ton of bruises for ruining their MOMENT together~ Thanks for readin! XD R&R please~ X3**


End file.
